A snake's advice
by Phaelas
Summary: Alexander gets jealous when he thinks Hephaistion seems just a bit too interested in the Persian slave boy Bagoas, and gets himself into big trouble with his lover.
1. chapter 1

Summary: Alexander gets jealous when he thinks Hephaistion seems just a bit too interested in the Persian slave boy Bagoas, and gets himself into big trouble with his lover.

Author's notes: This story gives a different view on how Bagoas came into Alexander's and Hephaistion's life. I take some liberties every now and then, either because I don't know the historical facts, or because it fits the story. Hope you like the idea, please review!

-------------------------------------------

They moved like snakes. They filled the whole room with a hissing, the sound of their scales as they restlessly slid over each other, their eyes fixed securely on their preys, even if they tried not to show it. Alexander warily walked further into the large, richly decorated chamber, his generals right behind him. He knew that for them it was even harder to resist the deceiving sight in front of them. They all stared at the women, some with awe in their gazes, some with simply lust shining out of their gleaming eyes. Contempt showed on Alexander's face as he came to a halt and took in the whole room. No wonder this king was overthrown so easily, one who was led by so much lust.

He was about announce his claim on this room and everyone in it, as his eye caught Hephaistion, staring just as hungrily into the crowd as his other generals. With surprise he followed his lover's gaze, and found them securely locked on the eyes of a black-haired boy.

The beautiful Persian boy looked like a rabbit in this room, a rabbit trying very hard to keep up his composure as the snakes moved around him, stroking his bare chest and whispering silent threats in his ears. Alexander saw his lips part as in a gasp, as one hunched over his shoulder and followed his gaze to Hephaistion, who was still staring at him. Was it that easy?

He pursed his lips and his eyes became dark. Everyone in this room was his. The women, the generals, the slave boy. This palace, the city, all the people in it, all belonged to him. All except for one.


	2. chapter 2

Bagoas stared at his face in the round mirror. He was in his own room. It was not more then a small chamber, with a bed, a closet and a mirror, no windows. It had one door to the corridor, always securely locked, and one to the former king Darius' bedroom, always open. That way he could always have been there when the king had wanted anything of him, whether as personal servant, pet, or plaything. He averted his eyes from the ones staring back at him from the mirror, moved a lock of his long pitch black hair out of his face, and stepped into the king's bedroom. Darius, his personal torturer, was gone. Now there was this Alexander.

He quietly moved through the royal bedchamber and slipped outside, into the corridor. Perhaps, if he would join the other eunuchs in their rooms, this new king would not require these services of him. Would not know his existence. Even after what happened this afternoon. But there was a good chance the others would not even let him, as the king's lover boy was never loved among the other slaves. He didn't know them. King Darius was all he had known for the past two years. And now… there was this Alexander.

How could he have known that the one staring at him was not Alexander? He had been tall, handsome, radiating calm authority. He had not the submissive look over him that the others had. At the moment he had met the man's gaze, his heart had leaped. Those blue eyes were new to him, and the look in them had moved his nerves right down to his stomach. All else had disappeared. And when the princess had realised her mistake, Bagoas himself had not fully realised his. That only happened when his eyes met those of the real king, the real Alexander, and he had wondered if he would even live the night. And that while for the first time in his life he felt he had to live. The blue-eyed one… he was too, Alexander. There had been no mistaken in the king's gaze. Blue Eyes was his.

Bagoas was shocked back to the present by a hand on his shoulder, and his first instinct was to jump backwards. Then he saw the other's eyes, and a shudder passed down his back. How easily he had learned to hide hurt, fear, anger, shame, but he felt open and vulnerable as his heart drowned in these pools of compassion. They were outlined by black kohl, which made their fierceness even greater. He quickly averted his gaze, but his breathing still came in short gasps and his throat felt dry.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to startle you," Blue Eyes said, sounding little surprised. "There is no need to fear me."

Bagoas swallowed and tried to regain his self-control. The man had thought his reaction to be fear. He couldn't stop himself from looking up, up into those blue skies. "I am not frightened, my lord."

Blue Eyes was quiet for a moment, and Bagoas could almost feel his gaze sliding over his skin. He quickly looked down to the ground. A vision of himself sprawled out naked beneath those eyes flashed in front of his vision, and he tried to hold back the gasp that almost escaped him. He unconsciously wetted his lips with his tongue, waiting for Blue Eyes to speak, or do anything – anything he wanted.

"What is your name?" Blue Eyes' voice was soft.

Bagoas' heart skipped a beat. "Bagoas, my lord."

"I am not your lord, Bagoas." He felt Blue Eyes' finger under his chin, and it gently lifted his head until he could not avoid looking at that face again. There was a smile on it. "King Alexander is your Lord."

It was hard to even speak while his hand was there. Was Blue Eyes going to kiss him? "You, too, are Alexander," Bagoas breathed.

Blue Eyes removed his hand from under his chin. "Yet I am also Hephaistion. You may call me that."

So that was the name that belonged to this magical man. "Hephaistion," Bagoas spoke softly.

Suddenly worry showed in the other's eyes, and he stepped back. "How old are you?"

"I – I don't know," Bagoas stammered, surprised.

"I will see to it you will be free."

Bagoas now stared at Hephaistion openly. Freedom? "Lord… Hephaistion…" He swallowed. "I am free. I have nowhere to go. I will stay here. I was born to be a servant, I can't do anything else." And with all the courage he had he moved away from this strange man, down the corridor, away to invisibility.

TBC

A/N: Don't forget to review, it's important to me! (as it is to all writers I suppose…)


	3. chapter 3

"This palace holds great beauty, doesn't it, Hephaistion?"

Hephaistion's face lighted at his lover's enthusiasm. "It is more exquisite than anything I've seen so far in my life."

"I would say." Alexander smiled, then leaned back in his chair. "In my wildest dreams Babylon was mine, but never did I imagine that the feeling would be so…" A low growl left his throat, and his smile grew to a broader one. "Ah Hephaistion, now I've conquered all this beauty, I feel like I have the power to rule the whole world! I only have to take it."

Hephaistion face dimmed slightly, knowing where those words came from. "We all feel like that at times."

Alexander raised an eyebrow. "Are you doubting me?"

"It's not you I doubt. I've never doubted you."

In the silence that fell, several others at the table glanced their way. Cassander stood up. "Under your leadership, we cannot fail to conquer the world! Hail Alexander!"

"Hail Alexander!"

As they all drank, Hephaistion sighed. He knew Alexander was meant for great things like these, but that didn't mean he didn't wish it to be otherwise sometimes. He noticed Alexander staring at him, and his face warmed with a smile again. He moved his hand over Alexander's and leaned forward. "You will conquer the world if that is your wish, even if I have to see to it myself."

Alexander surprised him by withdrawing his hand and diverting his gaze to the door. "These Persians may be pretty, they lack in speed when it comes to following orders," he spoke loudly. People laughed. On that moment, rows of heavily bejewelled but scarcely clad maidens entered the dining room, carrying trays with what was undoubtedly the best food in the whole of Persia. As they began putting it down on the table, Alexander leaned towardshim and spoke softly. "I think I will do just fine on my own, thank you."

The words combined with the dark look on his face stung Hephaistion, and he frowned. "Alexander, you-"

Hephaistion's words were interrupted by one of the servants who leaned forward between him and Alexander to fill their glasses with wine. When he looked up, he saw a familiar face.

"You…" Alexander said, and Hephaistion's attention turned again to his lover and his angry gaze, now directed at Bagoas. "…will serve only me from now on. Understood?"

Bagoas stiffened for a moment. "Yes, lord," came the boy's timid reply. He bowed his head so that his hair obscured his face, and moved backwards. Hephaistion's glass was half full. Anger rose inside of him at his lover's behaviour.

"Alexander," Hephaistion started, "will you not let this boy go free? You say you respect the Persians, will you not show that by freeing them from slavery?" He knew he had made a mistake when he heard the silence stretch out in the room, with his last question hanging as poison in the air. This had not been the moment, but it was to late to take it back now.

Instead of the fury he expected, he saw how Alexander carefully wetted his lips. "Just this one, Hephaistion? So that he will come running to you and wriggle his pretty ass in your lap?" Hephaistion stared at Alexander in shock, not just because of his love thinking such a thing, but also for speaking it out aloud in front of everyone. Heat rose to his cheeks when several people laughed, including Cassander. "You fancy the eunuch, Hephaistion?" the general sneered, but all Hephaistion could see was Alexander staring at him with barely contained contempt.

"I beg your pardon?" Hephaistion breathed, trying hard to conceal the fear suddenly raging his insides.

"You heard me right, Hephaistion." Alexander spoke softly now, his face showing no emotion. "The boy is mine. You have not to question it."

They stared at each other, Hephaistion trying to find any clue on his lover's face on what just happened. When he spoke, his voice was rough. "Whatever you say, my king."


	4. chapter 4

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! As in answer to ThriceW's question: no, I have not 'the Persian boy'. Though I am definitely planning on doing so, I am actually kind ofafraid that I will not like what I read in there… I'm a big Hephaistion fan, and get very jealous when Alexander is interested in another! Which doesn't mean that I don't like Bagoas, btw, as this story might prove. ;)

-

It had been long since Bagoas had been truly frightened. But now, sitting on his old king's bed, the new king standing a few meters away, staring at him, he couldn't keep his breathing from speeding up and his heart from hammering in his chest. He feared and hated this man. Hated him for the cruel words he had spoken towards his Blue Eyes – Hephaistion - even though the words had also set his heart aflame. But it was too late now anyway. He belonged to Alexander. He prayed in the silence of the room to all the gods he knew. He had to survive this.

The king approached Bagoas with long, relaxed steps, and halted in front of him. Bagoas kept his eyes down and waited. A hand cupped his cheek. He dared to glance up at the face of Blue Eyes' lover, but flinched back when he saw the expression on it. Never before had one looked at him so hateful.

"You are beautiful… I understand what Hephaistion sees in you," Alexander spoke to him coldly.

Bagoas knew not what he could do except for sitting there and hoping he would become invisible.

"But one thing he forgets. You are a servant, a whore."

Bagoas hardly heard the words. They were not new to him, not important, not the main thing on his mind. Fear gripped his insides when he saw the king's other hand turn to a first. He had not been hit often. He was obedient, but most of all beautiful – not something that should be spoiled. Suddenly he was harshly pushed back on the bed, those grey eyes leaning over him and pinning him down.

"Listen to me, boy! I asked you whether you liked Hephaistion as well."

Bagoas did his best to think clearly, but he really was too frightened. "He is nice to me…" he stuttered, as the king's eyes demanded an answer.

This quieted Alexander for a moment, and something seemed to have moved him, for his next words were softer. "Do not mistake him for something he is not, boy… nor should you mistake yourself for something you are not. You are mine."

"Yes, my lord." Bagoas closed his eyes and relaxed when the king's hands began to undo the laces on his clothing – a simple servants outfit he had stolen – and began stroking every spot of his bare skin. This he was used to, not those words.

"Are you pretending I am Hephaistion?"

The sound of the sharp intake of breath from Bagoas hung in the air for a moment, then Alexander laughed. "Oh, poor boy! He has cast his spell well, I see." Two strong hands gripped Bagoas' sides on the same moment Alexander's lips crushed down on his. Bagoas gasped helplessly as the king invaded his mouth.

Suddenly, he heard a rustling in the room, and the next moment Alexander was pulled away from him. In shock, he recognized Hephaistion, who was now facing the somewhat smaller built king. "Alexander." The voice that spoke was trembling with suppressed rage and distress.

"I was wondering when you would be here to claim him."

"What do you think you are doing, Alexander! Why do I find you here, raping him… he is a child!"

Again Alexander laughed humourless. "That doesn't stop you, does it?"

Bagoas, finally invisible, watched how Hephaistion stared at Alexander with pleading eyes, pleading for understanding and explanation.

It was Alexander who first looked away, and his gaze fell upon Bagoas. "I know the perfect solution, Hephaistion. If it is the eunuch you worry about, then I'll leave the choice to him. Choose, boy. Do you want to go free, live your life wherever you want, or do you wish to stay here with me? I will treat you right."

Bagoas trembled under the scrutinizing look he received. "I wish… to stay here, my king."

"What!" Hephaistion's voice sounded of utter disbelief. Bagoas got a desperate, questioning look, and he quickly looked down, not being able to see the anguish in the other's eyes.

This time Alexander's laughing started out soft, but it rapidly grew louder. "He is born a slave, Hephaistion, he doesn't know better. He doesn't even want to be free. He doesn't even want you! Oh poor, broken-hearted Hephaistion!"

That was when Hephaistion hit him. For a moment, time seemed to stand still. Then he left the room, leaving Alexander – one hand against his jaw – and Bagoas to stare after him in wonder.


	5. chapter 5

A/N: To zimraphel: Thank you, it's good to know what really happened! I am just writing story this from what I saw in the movie about Bagoas (which is, as you might know, not much), and other stories I have read. I hope you can forgive me if what I write is inaccurate. ;)

To Starr Light1: Yes, he indeed deserved that punch, I couldn't agree more! :)

---------------------------

Hephaistion stood in his room before the window, overlooking the city. A week had passed since he had left Alexander that one evening, a long, torturing week in which he had against all hope waited for a sign from his lover. Alexander had given the room that had been meant for him to Bagoas, and banished him to the other side of the palace. He did not think there had ever been a time in which he had felt worse. He did not understand how a slave boy and a simple wrong choice of words could have set in motion all this. And he had hit Alexander! It was pure nonsense. It was like a dream, a bad dream that was in his imagination, not real…

He looked up when he heard a knock on his door. His heart jumped up in faint hope and anticipation. "Come in." A dark-haired servant walked inside, his head bowed down. It took Hephaistion no more then one second to identify his visitor. "Bagoas?"

"My lord Hephaistion." Bagoas' voice sounded muffled.

"What are you doing here?"

Bagoas didn't look up. "The king is not happy."

"He sent you here to tell me that?" Hephaistion's voice was flat.

"No, my lord Hephaistion. I came here of my own accord to tell you that."

Hephaistion frowned. Had the youngster truly gone mad? "Close the door behind you, Bagoas."

Bagoas obeyed quickly, then finally lifted his eyes to Hephaistion's. "You must go to him, my… Hephaistion. You two belong with each other, I am the fault of this."

Hephaistion looked down with pity on the young man, then shook his head. "I think not, Bagoas." And then, as an afterthought: "Has he hurt you?"

Bagoas' cheeks coloured the faintest bit. "No…" He looked down at his feet again. "He is good to me. But he is not happy. He speaks your name in the night, when he thinks I sleep."

Hephaistion cringed when he realised that Alexander let Bagoas sleep in his arms. It was not hard to guess what he did with the boy before that. He turned back to the window to hide the tears that threatened to leave his eyes. How could this have happened?

Bagoas' voice sounded even smaller when he spoke again. "Hephaistion?"

Hephaistion did not react, but stared down to one of the beautiful lanes of Babylon, with it's people in their richly coloured garments. How a city so colourful could feel so cold.

"I am sorry I didn't choose to be free… I didn't mean to do you wrong. But he gave me the choice of being thrown out of the palace without a place to go… and a home, clothing, food. He promised to be good to me. I could not leave. I'm sorry."

"You pay a high price for a home, Bagoas."

"I know."

Hephaistion angrily wiped the tears out of his eyes and turned back to the boy. "I don't think you do. But it's not your fault."

He felt a change come over the young man. His face became surer, and in his eyes their was a ghost of a smile. "But I can make it right! I will give my own life to bring you two together. I will not be between you anymore."

When Hephaistion knelt down on one knee and took Bagoas' hand between his own, the slave's eyes grew large. Hephaistion smiled sadly. "You have a good heart, Bagoas, but that is not the solution. I need you to promise me you won't hurt yourself. I will go to Alexander. Will you promise me you won't hurt yourself?"

"Yes," Bagoas whispered.

Hephaistion's heart stirred when he saw the love and devotion in the boy's eyes, that what he used to see when he looked at Alexander. "Good. Go back to where you are supposed to be. I will talk with Alexander today."

He stood up, and let Bagoas out. The Persian boy looked up at him one last time, and he nodded. "Go."


	6. chapter 6

A/N: To Valo: Thanks for your support!!

To GaBo0: I actually disliked Alexander more than Bagoas in the movie. It's Alexander who should've been with Heph but left him alone… I guess that's why Alexander is always more or less the 'bad guy' in my fics. ;)

------------------------------------------

His touches were like silk. It was a strange feeling to have these soft whispering fingers touch him, this hesitance where usually were the sure and wanton hands of Hephaistion. Alexander sighed, moaned, as the slave's presence on his body moved closer to its goal. The boy was a miracle. Oh yes he was… An undemanding, unknowing, shy, obedient miracle. King Darius had taught him well.

The hands lingered on his thighs, were then suddenly gone. Alexander held is breath in anticipation. The boy hovered over him… What was he doing? Lips came down on his, not ungentle, but demanding nonetheless. It felt so familiar.

No… Hephaistion? He suddenly realised who he smelt, who he tasted. He wanted to protest, to make the other leave, but how could he stop this? How could he ever stop Hephaistion? He hesitantly slid an arm around the body above him and pulled it down on him. Everything about his lover was perfect.

A hand was on his chest, on his neck, on his jaw, then he was kissed with an intensity that he had not felt in a long time. Hephaistion loved him.

Finally, when he thought he'd have no breath left, the lips left him. "Sweet gods, Hephaistion…"

But his lover did not answer, and when Alexander opened his eyes he saw Hephaistion's serious face in the flickering light of the candle next to his bed. He looked so beautiful, a beauty that radiated from within as well as without.

"Who have you become, Alexander?" A soft voice pleaded him.

"I…" Alexander knew of nothing to say. How could he explain this? "Hephaistion…"

Hephaistion lowered his head and slid a warm tongue between Alexander's lips, to then quickly withdraw, as if to pull the answer along. "Tell it to me. Do I not deserve at least that?"

"Oh Hephaistion…" Alexander turned his head away. "You desired the boy."

He gasped as a hand settled itself in his hair and painfully pulled his head back. Hephaistion's light eyes burned brightly. "This is not about him, you know that just as well as I do. Tell me, Alexander, what fear has driven your wild actions?"

And fear he knew. When he looked upon Hephaistion's face, so full of pain and anger, his heart filled itself with the worst fear he had ever felt. What if he lost him? What if he already had? His voice was hoarse. "You will bring me down, Hephaistion. If only with the power you have over my heart."

Distress filled his lover's eyes. "Why would I bring you down? You have the same claim on my heart, why would I bring myself down? Who has put this into your thoughts, Alexander?"

Alexander did not respond, but stared up at Hephaistion's face.

Understanding came over it. "It's your mother, isn't it?! It's always her! Alexander…" His voice trailed away into the dark. He moved away from his lover, sat straight upon the bed and stared to something hidden in the quiet room.

Alexander quickly sat up as well. "I'm sorry, Hephaistion…" he begged quietly, "but she seemed so right. She said I would lose you to another sooner or later, that you would betray me and bring me down, ruin everything I had achieved, all my dreams, and then I saw you staring at the boy… I saw my whole future crumble before my eyes."

"Why? Why do you always trust her over me? Has she not proven again and again that she is a snake, just as much as her pets? Why do you trust a snake's advice?"

"My love, I'm sorry… I… didn't want to hurt you… I just realised that you were the only one that I consider equal to myself, the only one who had every opportunity to destroy me… My one weakness…"

Hephaistion's voice had become even. "You embarrassed me in front of everyone. What is more important to you? Our friendship or your kingdom?"

"Hephaistion, I was way out of line, I'm sorry…"

"Answer!"

Alexander swallowed. "Our love and friendship."

"Then apologize to me in public."

"I can't! Hephaistion, I can't just-"

With a sudden anger, Hephaistion turned his head towards Alexander again. "You can, Alexander, you can if you love me."

Alexander could not evade Hephaistion's eyes, that told him just exactly what would happen if he'd say no. What choice was there? "Alright," he whispered. "Alright, I'll do it."


	7. chapter 7

A/N: To Valo: I'm glad you love it, and I'm glad you so faithfully keep reviewing! But I'm afraid Alexander won't be apologizing just yet…

To GaBo0: Saw the movie again, hm? Lucky you! I'm afraid that's not really in it for me… My friends don't like the movie that much. And yes, it did seem like Alexander dismissed Hephaistion at Gaugemala, it puzzled me as well. As for Hephaistion's temper… More, more! :))

-------------------------------------------------------

It was still dark in the royal bedroom, but Hephaistion felt dawn was near. He had no desire to go back to sleep again. In fact he thought he had already slept way too long, since there was also the option of laying there, revelling in the feeling of Alexander's sleeping presence against his chest. They both laid on their sides on the soft mattress, as close together as possible, Hephaistion's hand on his lover's stomach, his nose in the other's hair, their legs intertwined. There was nothing better, and it was good to have it back. It seemed he had fallen from one dream into another.

A deep sigh from his bed mate told Hephaistion that Alexander had found consciousness as well. Hephaistion gently kissed his neck, and smiled at his lover as he turned around in his arms. "Good morning."

"A good morning indeed." Alexander smiled back at him, then tucked his head under Hephaistion's chin. "If you have any idea how much I've missed you…"

The gesture was one from long ago, when they had been teens, and warmed Hephaistion's heart. The words, however, did not. "It was your choice, Alexander."

Alexander moved away and looked up at him. Hephaistion could read it all. Hurt, that his voice had sounded so cold, accusation, that he had brought this up first thing in the morning while they finally had found peace again, but also guilt, because he knew Hephaistion's words to be true.

After a while, Alexander spoke: "Sometimes pride and triumph over my conquests gets the better of me. But my kingdom is second in my heart only to you. I won't forget that again."

How often did he need to hear it? Often enough, perhaps, to erase all memories of the past week. But there was no need for this to be taken further than that, no need to make Alexander lose face in front of his men. "I know your dreams are important to you." Hephaistion sighed and turned on his back. "You really don't have to apologize in public. I was just… testing how much I was worth to you."

Alexander's voice dropped to low and passionate, a sound Hephaistion knew so well. "I will do it nonetheless, you are worth a thousand kingdoms to me. Yes, in my dreams I conquered the world, found the great sea in the east, but in those dreams you were always beside me. We do it together, or I won't do it at all."

"Then what if I say I don't want this anymore?"

"Testing my love again?"

"Alexander!"

"They already say that the only thing that has ever beaten Alexander the Great were your thighs." Alexander chuckled and gently kissed Hephaistion's cheek, and added in a whisper: "As you proved again last night." A hand stroked his abdomen, then followed a path upwards.

Hephaistion closed his eyes, memories of panting and whispers of love beneath him flying by.

Alexander sighed against his ear. "You are already part of the legend, Hephaistion, my Patroclos. Don't be the end of it, I beg you."

Hephaistion hardened his heart and his words. "I won't be, not as long as I still live and won't be killed by your foolishness. Which brings me to another thing." He turned back on his side, swapping Alexander's hand away from his chest and meeting his eyes. "There is no excuse for what you did to Bagoas." He hoped Alexander could see just how serious he was about this. He was not sure he was ready for another fight – not so soon, not while he had just gotten his Alexander back.

Alexander looked amused. "Bagoas? Oh you mean-"

"I mean Bagoas. He is a person, a persons with feelings and a name." Hephaistion felt anger rise in his chest when his friend rolled his eyes. "Alexander…" The word was spoken as a clear warning.

He had caught Alexander's serious attention now, and his lover's face grew darker, his brown eyes clouded by suspicion. "Do you love-"

Hephaistion sat up in an abrupt, angry movement, and looked down on Alexander with smouldering fire in his eyes. "For all that our love means to you do not finish that question, Alexander! I'm getting sick of your arrogant, jealous behaviour!" Hephaistion's hands trembled. When had this man, who he thought he knew so well, who claimed to respect all, who had claimed to love him, turned into this? "Apologize to Bagoas, Alexander. Those are my terms. Let go of your arrogant pride for once!"

A heavy silence followed.


	8. chapter 8

A/N: To GaBo0: Ah, he remains a stranger to many, this man they call Hephaistion. ;)

To Valo: Oh dear, a lifetime? That sounds rather serious! But I guess this fic won't last a lifetime… Does it apply to sequels as well? :P

To Maryanne: I'm glad you like the story, and I will definitely read 'the Persian Boy' as soon as I am done with all the other stuff I still have to read. I'd love to discuss it with you then!

To moonstrucked: Ah, you have truly made my day! ;) I've only been writing in English for a little more than a year, not being a native speaker, so I'm really happy with your comment. Oh and I'm a big fan of Hephaistion/Alexander as well! Or actually I'm mainly a big fan of Hephaistion… Hehe.

-----------------------------------------

They had quarrelled over him again. Neither of them seemed to have remembered him after Hephaistion had sent him away with a motion of his hand, and he had sneaked away to the little room that used to be his. And seemed to have realised that he was still around, and did not only hear everything said between them that evening and their moans of passion a while later, but that he was also easily woken up by their argument this morning. An argument about him.

_There was no excuse for what you did to Bagoas. _What had Blue Eyes meant by that?

The more Bagoas tried to understand the strange man, the more he was puzzled. Hephaistion had been nothing but nice to him, but also nothing more. He was willing to accept he loved Alexander, but then… Why did they keep fighting over him? Why, if not for the reason Hephaistion was jealous? After all, he had refused to answer the king's question. It was all so strange… Neither of them paid much attention to him, yet it seemed to be about him all the time. Why did Blue Eyes not just join him and Alexander? A warm feeling spread through his body.

Bagoas got up from his small bed as silently as possible. He did not know what the king had done after Hephaistion had left the room. But Alexander scared him less, now that he had heard Blue Eyes talk to him. This man was not made of stone. Of course he had known that before, after all he had had a week to get to know this new king… Alexander was actually nicer to him than king Darius had often been, though sometimes the former king had pretended to really care about him. But at other times king Darius had been cruel, while Alexander had never hurt him. He had kept his promise.

He quietly stepped into the large bedroom, filled with purple light filtered through the curtains. The king still laid upon his bed, his naked form only covered by a thin sheet, but Bagoas could not make out if the man was asleep. Slowly, he walked through the chamber, his eyes intently focused on Alexander's face, that looked even more tired than it had the night before. He halted, suddenly not able to look away from the features that his beloved seemed to love so much.

Bagoas understood that Blue Eyes thought Alexander arrogant, but did not understand the problem in that. All kings were arrogant, they had the right to be. Alexander ruled all and everyone. Except for Hephaistion! Perhaps Hephaistion wished that Alexander would be more like himself? Was he to blind to understand that there was no one like him? Son of a god, that's what his blue Eyes was!

As if he had felt the thrill going through the Persian boy as he made his discovery, Alexander opened his eyes. They immediately fell on him. "Ah, boy," he spoke softly. His voice sounded not at all unfriendly. "Come over here, would you?"

Bagoas complied with his head bowed deep, not taking the chance of the king noticing the glitter in his eyes.

"Bagoas…" Alexander spoke to him, and patted on the space next to him on the bed. Bagoas looked up, for the first time hearing his name from the king's lips. Where did the power of Blue Eyes find an end? Not within the heart of this man, it seemed. He slowly sat down, just as Alexander sat up and took a deep breath. "It seems I owe you an apology."

"You have done me no wrong, my king," Bagoas dared to say. He glanced up again. Alexander was staring at his hair, rather than his face.

The emperor sighed, and when he spoke again his voice seemed far away. "I know that, you know that, but Hephaistion seems to think otherwise."

"No one can deny his wishes," Bagoas whispered softly. He didn't know what had possessed him to say this, only knew that it sounded right. This king had already learned it.

To his surprise, Alexander laughed, and the next moment his chin was lifted and he looked into the king's amused eyes. "You really have fallen in love with him, haven't you? Perhaps we are less different then we thought."

"Hephaistion is yours. I will tell him that." And with those words Bagoas slipped of his lord's bed, out of the room, leaving the king to his thoughts.

No, Bagoas thought with himself, Alexander was Hephaistion's, but no one did himself any good by insulting a king. He knew the secret behind his beloved's blue eyes now, and it was alright to leave them to each other. He would not be tossed aside, for a god watched over him.


	9. chapter 9

First of all, amazing thanks to all people who reviewed! You have really inspired me!

I'm afraid I have sad news for you though, since this will be the last chapter. I was actually already planning to make chapter 8 the last chapter, but since I realised I could not leave you that suddenly I decided to write this, so that it really has ended in a clear way. The chap may not be as interesting and full of tension as the other ones, but I wrote it for you guys so I hope you appreciate it. ;)

There's good news also though, since there is already a sequel on its way. Don't forget to check on it, it will be up soon! Perhaps there will be even more stories in this 'universe' of Alexander that I've created with this story, about how they shared their first kiss perhaps? I'll have to see if inspiration hits me.

Now my responses:  
To Valo: Good, I'll expect to see you around with the sequel then! ;)

To Rothalion: Thank you, thank you!

To Gabo0: I'm afraid Hephaistion is around no longer…

To Katatonia:  
>> You seemed to have really captured the characters as they should have been in the film  
That's really sweet of you to say! I think the Hephaistion in the movie had less of a temper, and more like followed Alexander around. But I must say I like my Heph a little spicier… :P  
>> and as they probably were in real life  
Here I'd have to disagree with you though. I recently saw a tv-program about Alexander the Great, and I read a good deal about him, and I don't think he really would've been like this. It disappointed me that he was rather brutal and definitely very arrogant, perhaps not such a nice man at all. Oh well, who cares anyway…  
>> The mark of a great fanfiction writer, it seems, is to do this with full and utter confidence, and to succeed. Therefore, no one could call you anything but a great fanfiction writer.  
Thanks, that is of course the best compliment a girl can get! I'm really glad you see it this way, though I must assure you that I am not always feeling that confident… It's coming though, with all these wonderful reviews. :))

To hephychick (or Tionsbabe, whatever ;)): I'm so glad you like it! I understand it may seem unlikely Hephaistion would demand an apology to Bagoas… But he had his reasons. As for you feeling for Bagoas, so do I! Hence the sequel I've just written. :)

--------------------------------

Alexander was deeply hunched over maps of Persia, a frown on his forehead. He was not really studying them. He was waiting for Hephaistion, waiting for him to come back. He knew his lover had left on his horse hours ago, he had known it on the moment Bagoas had come back to tell him Hephaistion was nowhere to be found. It was no use to go after him. When Hephaistion wanted to be alone, he wanted to be alone, evenif Alexander was dying to finally put an end to this madness. Besides, he had no idea where Hephaistion went, and calling up a search seemed too much trouble. If only he would just return! Alexander nervously pounded with his fingers on the table and his gaze drifted to the window. How long would it still take? Why was Hephaistion punishing him so?

Or… had something happened? No… no one could hurt his Hephaistion.

Finally, when the sun was already halfway it's path down the sky, he heard footsteps down the hall. He looked up expectantly. Leather boots! When the door opened without hearing anyone knock, Alexander had the urge to smile brightly, but he held himself back. You never knew what to expect with Hephaistion. "You are back?" he asked, asthe rather dishevelled form of his lover appeared in the doorway.

Hephaistion glanced up, brushing back his dark hair that still dusty from his long ride. He looked almost ashamed. "I came as soon as I heard… Look, I'm sorry. I really thought I had lost you. But apparently you were not as far gone as I thought."

Alexander smiled and stood up from his desk, al worries forgotten as he looked upon his lover's face. "Oh but I am. I am very, very far gone. Beyond hope, even." He walked closer and pulled his lover away from the doorway. After he had pushed the door shut, he took Hephaistion's arms and put them around his waist, gently leaning forward to let his lips brush over Hephaistion's. "But rather than anything, I'd have my heart be my downfall."

"Alexander… Thank you." Hephaistion's lips turned into a tiny curl. "I will try not to be your ruin. It'll be hard on me, but I could always try."

Alexander shook his head and smirked. Hephaistion only sighed and leaned his head against the strong shoulder offered to him. "Let's not ever do this again? I don't like being such a demanding lover."

Now Alexander couldn't suppress his laughter. "You don't? Since when?" He pulled the other closer and wrapped him in a tight hug. "Ah, my Hephaistion, you have changed so little in all this time. And I'm glad for it. I would never want you any other way. But I agree, you might try to go easier on me next time. I mean, punching me?"

When Hephaistion leaned back his eyes gleamed. "Consider it payback for that one time you nearly hit me unconscious. I'm sure you still remember?" He playfully stuck out the tip of his tongue.

"Oh, please…" Alexander rolled his eyes. "How often are you going to use that as an excuse? It was ages ago, and not even really my fault! Besides, I think I was punished quite enough for that. I was terrified that I had seriously hurt you."

"Oh well. Just this last time then?" Hephaistion licked his lips seductively.

"Fine," Alexander laughed. "Fine! Now let's quit the talking, I've had quite enough of it." And with that, he roughly pushed his lips down upon Hephaistion's, ready to make up for all what happened and show his undying love, time and time again if needed. Hephaistion responded in kind and had already eagerly undone his belt. Alexander smiled into their kiss. Hephaistion was truly the most wonderful downfall in the world.

The End.


End file.
